Repaso
by Karkstrek
Summary: Luffy no puede concentrarse. Necesita saber qué es eso que adorna la piel de Ace. ¿Acaso es suciedad?


***suspiro***

 **Como ya lo mencioné en mi perfil. Voy a tomarme un tiempo de algunos fandoms -las razones pueden verlas en mi perfil-, si les da flojera, en resumen: Debido a ciertas situaciones personales mis ánimos han decaído enormemente y no me siento lo suficientemente capaz de escribir como me gustaría la continuación de ciertas historias.**

 **Consideren esto como mi 'hasta luego' de One Piece.**

 **Dedicado a la señorita Susurro. Que ha estado conmigo en esta cosa tan fea por la que estoy pasando. Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazoncito por eso y más.**

* * *

 **Repaso.**

-Ace.

Un pequeño murmullo irrumpe la paz del cubículo en el que están estudiando. El menor tiene un exámen muy importante, demasiado y al no obtener gran ayuda de sus amigos, ha decidido recurrir a su _amigo_ de toda la vida, Ace. La verdad es, que el joven Monkey ha frustrado a sus amigos. Comenzando por Nami, que es la del carácter más volátil, hasta la calmada Robin, que con una mirada le hizo huír de la biblioteca -porque bueno, una Robin enojada no es la Robin favorita de nadie.

Así que ahí estaba, con Ace Portgas-Gol D., tratando de estudiar. _Tratando_ , siendo la palabra que describe perfectamente su situación. Pues, a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo no logra concentrarse y es que, desde que Ace comenzó a explicarle y Luffy _puso_ completa atención en su explicación. No ha parado de observar sus manos. Y es que, nunca se había fijado bien en las manchitas que hay ahí, en los espacios entre los dedos, a lo largo de estos y en la piel blandita de los dedos, no la del dorso, y es que. ¡Es tan raro! Luffy no está seguro de si Ace se baña lo suficiente o en realidad hace demasiados trabajos forzados -a lo cual inmediatamente hablaría con Rogue, ¡no es posible que deje que su único hijo sea maltratado!-, de cualquier manera, Luffy está más concentrado en saber qué rayos le ha pasado a Ace.

Ha intentado de todo:

-Tirar su calculadora, que Ace la recoja y rozar a propósito sus dedos con los lugares donde Ace tiene más manchitas: NADA.

-Hacer que le vuelva a explicar y poner aún más atención en sus manos: NADA de nuevo, si acaso sólo le ha ayudado a ver que las manchitas también se extienden por el largo del brazo, hasta perderse en el interior del final de sus antebrazos, ahí donde Ace se ha remangado la sudadera gris.

-Mojarlo un poco y esperar que se seque con algo para ver si se le quitan: No su idea más brillante, Ace sólo le ha visto feo apenas hacer ademán de aventarle su botella de agua.

El menor gruñe frustrado, Ace no le deja nada fácil. Por lo que ha terminado llamándole.

-¿Sí? -el moreno mayor le pregunta, ajusta el marco de sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz antes de prestarle su completa atención.

Luffy no puede estar más frustrado. Ahí, en el puente de la nariz -y en todo el rostro de Ace- hay más de esas _cosas_. ¡Demonios!

Así que, como alguna vez le dijo Garp: Al mal paso darle prisa.

-¡Qué te pasó? -prácticamente le grita. A lo que Ace, confundido le observa. Arquea una ceja mientras frunce los labios, no entendiendo a lo que el otro se refiere.

-¿Qué? -le cuestiona.

-¡Estás lleno de manchitas! -a lo que hace énfasis agitando los brazos exageradamente antes de tomar una de las manos del mayor entre las suyas- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!... -Luffy sigue gritando mientras gira la mano de Ace, junto a su brazo, mostrándole al mayor las manchitas que cubren su piel. Solo para darse cuenta, que no son manchas… Son tantos puntitos que al juntarse parecen manchas. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el menor se detiene abruptamente. El mayor le observa claramente confundido- Ace... -comienza con un murmullo- Acaso… ¿te vas a morir?

Y con el dorso de la mano que ya no sostiene la de Portgas frota sus ojos… ¡NO! Ace es muy joven para morir de alguna enfermedad rara, de esas que sólo Usopp conoce. ¡No es justo! Su persona favorita está en un estado terminal…

-Luffy, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? -el mayor retira sin tacto su brazo de la mano del otro. Observándole furioso le responde- ¡No voy a morir! ¿Por qué pensarías eso!

-Pero Ace… Estás lleno de puntitos... -responde al borde del llanto. Puede sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, haciéndolos más calientitos.

-Ugh -el mayor frota su mano derecha en todo su rostro, frustrado. Luffy es demasiado _Luffy_ a veces-. No es una enfermedad, Lu -a lo que el menor deja de llorar abruptamente, para observar con total atención al mayor. Esperando una respuesta más clara-. Es algo con lo que nací. Mamá también lo tiene.

-Oh…

Y ahora que Luffy hace memoria, es cierto. Rogue también tiene un montón de manchitas… puntitos en su cuerpo y se ve tan saludable. Luffy no puede sentirse más estúpido.

-¿Podemos continuar con tu repaso? -pregunta el mayor. No quiere tener que lidiar con la curiosidad de Luffy en estos momentos.

-Pero Ace~ -el menor se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro. Su aliento rozando el rostro del mayor, su mentón y parte de los labios. Ace se estremece, no tiene tiempo para esto tampoco- Quiero saber dónde más tienes puntitos...

-Pecas -le corrige.

-Pecas -repite el menor-. Mira, tienes una aquí -a lo que el dedo índice del menor se posa en el borde derecho de su labio inferior- y otra aquí -señala la punta de la nariz- y muchas aquí -dice repasando el puente de la nariz-, también tienes aquí -el nacimiento del pelo. Y Ace no se ha dado cuenta cuando es que Luffy ha tomado su rostro entre sus manos para girarlo un poco, observando dónde más tiene esos extraños puntitos. _Pecas_ -. ¡Ace! -exclama eufórico-. También tienes en las orejas -el mayor puede sentir como el otro dobla ligeramente el cartílago de la oreja para observar lo que hay detrás de esta- ¡AQUÍ HAY MÁS! -exclama aún más emocionado.

Y es que eso es que ni Ace mismo sabía, por lo que Luffy está recorriendo con sus dedos ahora sabe que tiene más pecas detrás de las orejas, justo debajo de donde comienza a crecer el cabello. Y, por lo que puede concluír, también las tiene en la parte baja de la nuca. No le sorprende que Luffy las haya confundido con enfermedad. Sabe que se ven _diferentes_ , por no decir raras sobre su piel.

-Sí, Lu. Tengo muchas, debemos continuar con tu repaso -intenta retirar las manos del otro, sólo para que este le tome con un poco más de fuerza.

-Pero Ace, ya estoy repasando.

Luffy ha decidido que su repaso de matemáticas será para otro día, ya lo había decidido. Lo único que importaba estudiar en ese momento, eran los lugares donde Ace tenía tantas pequitas.

 _Ace está seguro que ha creado un monstruo._


End file.
